Bazinga no more!
by Scott Davidson
Summary: Sheldon takes desperate steps to win Amy back
1. Chapter 1

**Big Bang Theory**

*Sheldon walked out of his bedroom on Friday the 28th of September. He was wearing a t-shirt which was red and had a yellow lightning bolt on the front. The lightning bolt was there to illustrate the DC superhero "The Flash" as indicated by the writing on the back. As she walked around the corner in to the living room, he saw his short bespectacled best friend and roommate, Dr Leonard Hofstadter sitting on the brown sofa which had a red cushion on the furthest away seat and a colourful cushion on the nearest, which Leonard was sitting on. Next to Leonard sat Penny, his beautiful girlfriend who was roughly the same height as Leonard and had long hair which was fake blonde. Sheldon noticed Penny resting her head on Leonard's shoulder and she had tears in her eyes. They turn around and notice Sheldon*

L: Hey buddy

P: Hey Sheldon, you ok?

S: Hello Leonard, Penny. *he nods in their direction and walks over to the fridge* and in answer to your question, Penny, no I'm not alright. Why are you crying?

P: Oh it's nothing; we're just watching the Fault in Our Stars. What's up with you?

S: *glances over at Leonard* Well for starters, he's in my spot.

*Before he can continue, Leonard gives an exasperated sigh and moves to the seat the opposite side of Penny*

*Sheldon nods and continues* and secondly, I can't seem to get in touch with Amy Farah Fowler, I've tried Skype, Twitter, E-mail, Facebook... nothing.

*It had been just over a month since Amy had decided to press pause on their relationship before it was revealed that Sheldon had planned to propose to her, he takes a diet coke out of the fridge and sits down at his desk, turning on his laptop*

L: Look buddy, I know you don't like change but I don't think its likely Amy's coming back *he walks over to Sheldon and puts his hand on his shoulder* I'm sorry but I think you need to move on

S: But I don't want to. Amy is one of the most caring and brilliant people I've ever met

P: Aw sweetie *walks over to Sheldon and gives him a hug from behind* I'm sorry

S: I know your heart may be in the right place but your head, chest and arms certainly are not

*Penny chuckles slightly and lets go* Sorry Sheldon

L: Sheldon, buddy, how about I take you to the Comic book store? You love that

S: no *he looks at Leonard confused* Tonight's Pizza Night, we went to the comic book store last night

L: Then why don't we re-introduce "Anything Can Happen" Thursdays?

P: That sounds good, why'd you stop doing that?

L: You made fun of us, said it was stupid

P: Yeah that sounds like me *chuckles*

S: That was on 10th of January 2015...day after the last one

P: oh yeah... I forgot about your eidetic memory, Sheldon... what's the last thing you did?

*Sheldon looks at her surprised* you don't remember? We went to an Asian fusion restaurant... That's how it went from "Anything Can Happen" Thursday to "It Won't Stop Coming Out" Friday *chuckles*

*Leonard laughs and smiles* Sheldon, how about I take you to Legoland for the weekend? You love that

S: It's too much of a scene since that movie came out... *Leonard and Penny sigh*... However, there's no point of sitting here complaining... Let's do it *he turns and smiles*

L: Ok, go pack, we'll leave immediately *Sheldon runs excitedly to his room as Leonard checks his phone, to Penny* Oh crap... that's bad.

*Penny walks over worried* what's up?

*Leonard reads from his phone* "Amy Farrah Fowler is now in a relationship with Stuart Bloom


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shocked about the news of Amy and Stuart becoming an item, Penny talks in a high pitch surprised tone* "What?! Amy and Stuart?! Let me see..." she said as she took Leonard's phone out of his hand and looked at it "...Oh my God! This is going to kill Sheldon"

"I know..." Leonard replied with a sigh of sympathy for Sheldon "...But he must've known this would happen eventually. The only question is do we tell him?"

Penny starts pacing nervously around the apartment, making hand gestures as a signal of panic "I...I don't know what to do. You saw how excited he was in going to Legoland... If we tell him now, we'll break his heart" she said

"How...How about this?..." Leonard replied "We let Sheldon enjoy Legoland and get Howard and Raj to tell him when we get back?"

Taking out her phone, Penny looked at Leonard "I don't know... I'll call Amy and figure out what the hell is going on"

Penny calls Amy, who is alone in her apartment practising her harp. She stops and answers the phone without checking who was calling. "Hello?" she said curiously

"Hey, Amy, it's Penny... Have you got a minute?" Penny replied with a clearly exasperated tone without telling Amy that she was on speakerphone so Leonard could hear.

"Um... Sure, is everything alright?" Amy asked, worrying due to the tone of Penny's voice

"Yeah, I just had one question... What the hell is wrong with you?!" Penny replied with rising agitation and panic "Sheldon's sitting here at home pining after you while you've already moved on?! You know what a terrible position that puts me in?! I mean this'll destroy him!"

"Look..." Amy replied with a tone of sympathy and regret "This was bound to happen eventually... Sheldon just has to accept the fact that he and I are over and that I've moved on"

Penny nodded, even though she knew Amy wasn't able to see it. "I understand, I guess but... Did you have to put it on Facebook already? I mean how long have you two been together? A week?"

"You of all people know how little dating experience I have" Amy responded while sighing "Sheldon was my first real boyfriend and I just think that it's time to move on... I... I'm sorry I've got a date, I need to go" She hangs up the phone

Penny looks at Leonard disappointed and slightly shocked "Can you believe that?"

Leonard nods and looks at her "Look, I want Sheldon and Amy to be together as much as you do, but you've got to admit she does have a good point. I mean, they were together for five years and they haven't even had sex... I... I think some time apart will do them both some good"

Penny nods in agreement "I guess you're right but... it's all just a big shock"

"I know... but we just have to give them some time..." He looked in her eyes "In fact... I've even thought of a way to tell him"

He lifted his phone to his ear and dialled. Five minutes later, Sheldon is just about to leave his room with his things for his trip when his phone rang. He looked and saw it was his mother, Mary and answers "Hello, Mother, how are you?"

"Hello, Shelly, it's nice to talk to you" she said "I'm fine, thank you, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking" He smiled and sat down at the edge of his bed "Why are you calling?"

"There's something you should know... it's about your friend Amy" She sighed, not knowing how to put this"

"Amy? What about her?" Sheldon asked curiously, not knowing what to expect this to be about

"You two recently broke up and... Well, Leonard called me asked to call you to tell you... this isn't easy to say" Mary sighed, worrying how he would react to the news

"Well, what did he want you to tell me? Come on, mom, you can tell me anything" Sheldon said, getting slightly worried

"Well, Amy has recently started dating again... She's in a relationship with the Stuart person who runs the comic book store" Mary replied while sighing and looking down at the ground, fearing how Sheldon would react


End file.
